


Aliens

by OneFanderOutOfMany



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, M/M, No Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFanderOutOfMany/pseuds/OneFanderOutOfMany
Summary: The introduction to my new story, featuring my OCs Treigh and Kiyoshi!(Cross posted on Wattpad! The summery on that one is better so if u want more info before u read go to allthoschickenz on Wattpad it's the only story I have up atm!)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	1. Chapter 01- 1: The Meeting of the Not-So Strangers

\--chapter 01-1  
Treigh is looking down at some papers, due bills and threats of eviction. Sighing, he pulls out his computer and opens his email, nothing new. Glaring at the screen as if it was the one in fault here, he starts to shut it when a new message surprises him. -about the apartment deal- Treigh pulls open the email and scans through it, it seemed legit so he went back and forth with the possible new roommate and eventually, they had a deal they were both happy with. Shutting the computer and looking happy with himself, he stood to pick up and sort out the guest bedroom.

About a week later, Treigh’s new flatmate arrived, he’s tall, has long hair and bright blue eyes, he’s wearing a turtleneck and jacket, with tight jeans and brown combat boots. 

“Hey, I hope I’m not early?” his voice is flat, with a hint of obviously forced emotion in, Treigh has good hearing. 

“Nah, you’re good,” He says and leads the other through the apartment, explaining the rooms and gesturing to him as he talks, a habit he got from his older brother, who was back at home. As they walked the roommate introduced himself as Kiyoshi.

After a while of unpacking, setting boundaries and rules they were both okay with, and a quick ordered meal to substitute for dinner, they both headed to their respective rooms. Tired out of his mind and dreading work the next day, Treigh lets his horns sit on top of his head as he stretches his tail and legs. Claws in pain after being forced away and traped under layers all day. He was just getting comfortable when his phone rang, he made a face and grabbed it, angrily opening to his mothers face, and grimaced at it. He sat up and answered holding the face-call up so he could see the screen, a lamp turned on beside him.

“Hey, mom,” he muttered. “Sweety, you really should get that problem fixed!” His mother, Grendalla, reprimanded. 

“Like the rest of them?” She fixed him with a glare and he reluctantly shut his mouth. 

“Baby girl, we both know this is just a phase you’re going through--” His mother started with the same excuse she always used when he cut her off.

“We have this conversation every time, it is not a phase, mom!” He growls at her pixelated face. “Why’d you call anyway?”

“Well I just wanted to check up on my sweet Trinaina--” 

“Don’t call me that!” He barks out, a little bit louder than intended, and hopes he didn’t bother Kiyoshi. He sighs. “If that’s all you wanted then I’m fine, now goodbye,” His mom started to say something but he hung up before Grendalla could get a word out. Grumbling, he turns off his phone and tosses it onto the side table, the light turns off. A couple knocks on the wall stir him again, a question. He wordlessly knocks back and turns so his back is to the wall, settling in for a restless night.


	2. The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day, and more info on our mysterious roommate👀

\--chapter 01-2  
The next morning Treigh wakes up to water running. At first, he dazedly wonders if he left the water going before smacking himself in the head with the realization of the new flatmate.

Quickly pulling on his binder before stumbling out of bed, Treigh walks into the kitchen, confirming his suspicions of the shower running as he passes by. Entering the kitchen he reaches for the coffee pot to find some already brewed, and mentally thanked Kiyoshi while pouring himself a mug. 

Sitting on the counter top he sips his mug and waits for his new roommate to finish the shower, the heat didn't really bother him, he just figured it was what a human would do. Just as the thought ran through his mind, Kiyoshi walked into the room, dressed and hair pulled back into a braid, he was tying it back into a bun as he walked grabbing an apple and waving as he walked out the door.

Shrugging and downing the still boiling cup of coffee, he let his horns pop out of his head and his tail stretched out of his sweatpants. He padded through the house with large clawed feet and grabbed an apple for himself from the fridge. His long canines bit down into it without a problem as he started searching for something to wear.

Finally pulling down an outfit he pulls the shirt over his head, apple long gone, and tugs on some pants while searching around his room for the essentials. Phone, wallet, where is my jacket?! 

Digging around he pulled it out from under his bed and dusted it off, grimacing and mentally noting to do laundry that night, albeit reluctantly. Treigh tugs it on and grabs his keys stuffing them in his pocket and locking the door on his way out. 

Arriving at the store at last, he immediately makes his way to the backroom, nodding to the other worker on his way. The brownette stuffs all of his extra things in his locker and walks out to sign in and take over the register.

-0-

Kiyoshi sighs and opens the door to the flat to see his new flatmate, Treigh, lounging on the couch, scrolling through channels on the TV. A hand is lifted in greeting as the shorter, a fact Kiyoshi had immediately noticed at their meeting, turned to face him.

"What d'ya want for dinner?" Treigh asks as he settles on a channel, remote abandoned to the side. Kiyoshi shrugs unhelpfully and walks over to search through the kitchen.

"...we have stuff for stew?" 

"That works," Treigh stands from his reclined spot, and walks over to join the white-haired boy in the kitchen. "Can you chop the veggies while I get the broth goin'?"

"'kay," Kiyoshi shifts over to the knifes while Treigh grabs the meat and broth from the freezer and cabinet respectively, walking to the stove and grabbing a pot, both of them getting to work.

While the two work on making dinner, Kiyoshi's mind wanders to their first meeting.

~~•~~

Kiyoshi hauled his bag onto his back, and shut the small apartment door for the last time, walking down to the lobby and dropping off the keys with the receptionist on his way to his car, a single last box in hand which he plops down with the rest of the few things he has.

He slides into the front seat and throws his duffel bag next to him, long legs sliding down to the pedals and hand resting on the wheel. 

Driving down roads and turning occasionally, he uses the GPS and eventually arrives at his new place. Grabbing the bag with his essentials in and one of the smaller boxes, he saunters through the lobby, getting directions and heading up to the now shared apartment.

Once he arrives at the door, Kiyoshi shifts the box to one arm and knocks on the door. After a second, the door is opened by a shorter, brown-headed, heterochromia bearing boy. 

~~•~~

Knocking himself out of his thoughts as the brownette calls the finish of dinner, Kiyoshi stands, walking through the room and to the kitchen, where Treigh was filling a bowl with the freshly made stew, and handing it over.

The two wordlessly shuffle back to the living room, where Treigh tosses the remote to Kiyoshi.

"Put somethin' on would'ya?" Nodding, Kiyoshi sifts through the shows, eventually stopping on a show both of them like.

Finishing dinner, both of the boys decide to turn in for the night, Treigh gathering the clothes and heading to the laundry room to wash the clothes first

Shutting the door to his room, Kiyoshi's small horns stuck out from his head, claws showing and clacking across the wooden floors as he heads to his wardrobe to find some pajamas. 

Finally settling down into his bed, he briefly wonders about the faint almost-yelling he had heard last night. Kiyoshi figures it's not his business and drifts off into a light sleep.


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some questions and answers between da bois

\--chapter 01- 3

The other guys look angry as Krinshisa says he's going to grow out his hair. 

"What are you, a girl?!" One snarled, more importantly he's the strongest, with long sharp tusks and short but sharp teeth, along with long black claws.

"No! Of course not!" Krinshisa yells back, biting back a stammer at the sheer amount of muscle on the elder. The three other stood and hovered over him.

"I think Krinshisa over here needs ta' learn something." He tilts his head at one of the lackeys and he runs off, long tail trailing behind him as he grabs a long metal stuck that had been resting over a fire.

Krinshisa's eyes widen as their forms grow larger, shadowing over him as they put the long violently large metal to his cheek--

Kiyoshi gasps and throws himself up, the red place on his cheek burning with fantom pains. He doubles over in his bed, claws digging into his skin, only worsening the pain as he cries out.

-No! No I'll be good! I'll-- I'll--

He doesn't realize he had actually yelled this, until he feels hands grabbing at his arm and prying them away from his face.

-"Hey, hey, h-ey!" Hands are holding his long arms back as he looks into worried blue and green eyes. "You're not wherever you were, you're here with me, Kiyoshi! It's just me, Treigh!"

Sniffing, he reaches and grabs the others back, pulling him into a hug which Treigh stiffens at. Sighing, the un-bindered hugs back.

"You should call sick today dude,"

-0-

The two sat in silence, both called off work and were holding coffee's, uncomfortably sipping and avoiding eye contact.

"So you're, trans." Kiyoshi asked, face unreadable and mostly hid behind his mug.

"Yeah, you have nightmares?" Treigh said as he shifted uncomfortably, blush prominent on his face as they both tried to avoid The Subject.

"Not very often, this was actually the first one since moving." Treigh nodded and they were sent into silence again.

After a few beats, Treigh set down his coffee and looked Kiyoshi dead in the eye.

"Okay, I'm done beating around the bush," Treigh takes a deep breath and blurts out what had been on his mind, "you have horns?"

Kiyoshi just nods.

"...you wanna see?" Treigh seems confused but nods anyways.

Kiyoshi sighs as the horns pop out of his head and his skin tints blue, claws are gripping the mug and the clinks of them hitting it confirmed the younger's suspicions that he was nervous too.

"Their smaller than mine…" Treigh mumbles, a smirk on his face. Kiyoshi's eyes dart up as the ravenette's own skin tints purple and two long bent horns pop out of his curly hair, and a tail sits lazily next to him.


	4. Redirecting

Hi I'm going to post the Wattpad link here because I don't think I'm gonna update it here so if u wanna read it,

https://my.w.tt/XDhhKZK5l6

Here's the link :)

\--the author~

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! There was supposed to be a but of a shorter introduction but I scraped it because it was too short!
> 
> Hope you all have a great day/night!!


End file.
